spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The League of Ramona's Evil Exes
The League of Evil Exes is a loose association of villains who used to date Ramona Flowers before she met Scott Pilgrim. They are the main antagonists in the series, and their one and only goal is to interfere and control Ramona's love life, making Scott a primary target. According to Ramona, Scott has to fight (and defeat) all seven Ex's to continue dating her. Whether from Ramona herself or the League, Scott learns of each Ex's past relationships with her. The League was formed when Gideon Graves, after being left by Ramona, posted a drunken rant on Craigslist. The other six exes responded to the rant, and Gideon used this situation to take his "revenge" on Ramona. Evil Exes Matthew Patel is Ramona's first Evil Ex boyfriend and the first Evil Ex whom Scott battles. Despite his embarrassing defeat by Scott, he plays the important role of introducing the League of Evil Exes to Scott, who promptly ignores his messages. A former boyfriend from the seventh grade. Ramona Flowers and he dated for only a week and a half, during which Ramona pretty much used Matthew and his mystical powers to ward off flocks of jocks interested in her. She dated Matthew, according to her own story, because he was the only non-white and non-jock kid at her school. The two only kissed once, and it ended shortly after due to Matthew's pre-adolescent capriciousness. Afterward, Matthew turned evil during his high school years and by that time had moved far, far away. He also apparently took the break-up very badly, looking much more evil than most of the exes. Matthew, along with levitation and pyrokinesis, is able to summon Demon Hipster Chicks which aid him in combat. Despite Matthew's powers, he is arguably the weakest member of the League; Scott has little trouble defeating him compared to the other members of the League. This could be a video game reference on how the first boss in a video game is usually the easiest to defeat. Scott also gets $2.10 ($2.40 in the movie) for beating Mathew. Matthew's attire, hair, and reason for retribution against Ramona and Scott stylizes him as some sort of goth/hipster hybrid (despite his claims that looking like a pirate is "in"). He was used by Ramona back in seventh grade because he was non-white and had mystical powers the pair used to destroy the annoying jocks interested in her, and then was promptly dumped after a week and a half. Nine years later, Matthew still hasn't gotten over it; now a brooding, angsty adult, Matthew clearly hasn't grown as an individual at all. Matthew is both short-tempered and rather oversensitive. He becomes angry upon learning that Scott only "skimmed" the email Matthew sent him prior to their fight. Also when asked about his relationship with Ramona as well as his choice of outfit, Matthew reacts very defensively. Lucas Lee is Ramona Flowers' second evil ex. Lucas is a skateboarder turned sell-out actor who is shown as the star in a number of cheesy action movies, only having one movie that was deemed "kind-of good", called Let's Hope There's a Heaven and an upcoming romantic comedy called You Just Don't Exist with Winifred Hailey. He is the primary antagonist of Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Volume 2, although Scott Pilgrim repeatedly confuses him with Lucas "Crash" Wilson of Crash and the Boys and the real-life actor Luke Wilson from Bottle Rocket. His name is a reference to Jason Lee, a real life pro skateboarder turned actor. Ramona and Lucas Lee started dating during their freshman year in high school together. Around that time Lucas Lee was, according to Ramona, a "whiny little greasy-haired skater." Prior to the relationship Lucas followed Ramona around and constantly asked to go out with her. Eventually Ramona said okay and the two went out for a short while. Although Lucas Lee claims he was an important figure in Ramona's past, he lacks any real relevance in Ramona's life; According to Ramona, all they really did was sit together on a street curb and smoke. At some point in the relationship Ramona cheated on and left him for the "first cocky pretty boy" that came by (Ramona's third evil ex-boyfriend, Todd Ingram). Although he is a talented skateboarder and actor, he has no known special powers. One can argue he has abnormal super-strength, as he tossed Scott 5 stories up into Casa Loma's tower, and enhanced balance, as he nearly clears the grind he's challenged to, but most seem to be capable of these things. He is very strong and the only member of the League to single-handedly beat up Scott to the point of knocking him out without the use of powers (though it is arguable that Ken and Kyle did such, though they do not render him unconscious as Lucas did). While people getting knocked flying or into the air by kicks and punches is normal in Scott's world, Lucas' strength exceeds all and this may be his power. The others have powers that are more or less non-physical (ex. pyrokinesis, veganism) which is why it seems he does not have one. Lucas states that the League of Evil Exes almost did not recruit him. This may be because he has no obvious special powers like the other evil exes. This may also be because Lucas seems the least "evil" of all of them, as he takes a somewhat cordial attitude towards Scott. Despite the rugged appearance, smoking, and being one of Ramona's Evil Exes, Lucas seems to be a decent guy who just never got past the breakup. After punching Scott in the head and tossing him into the upper stories of Casa Loma, he offers to take a break with some baby carrots, Gatorade, and Ritz crackers from his cooler. He also cries when talking about how Ramona cheated on him, but insists he's "super tough and cool". He is also a total sell-out as he's willing to let Scott bypass their fight by handing over all his money, but has some level of pride when challenged by Scott to grind the rail leading down from Casa Loma, causing his own demise. In the movie version, Lucas is much more of a traditional bad guy, who doesn't give Scott a break or talk to him about Ramona. He is both arrogant and condescending towards Scott and is not afraid to pull dirty tricks, such as using his stunt doubles to fight Scott, or pretending to offer Scott a break only to beat him up further. Todd Ingram is Ramona Flowers's third ex-boyfriend. He is in a relationship with Envy Adams (cheating on Envy with Lynette Guycott) and the bass player for The Clash at Demonhead. He is also a Vegan, though known to cheat on both his vegan diet as well as his girlfriend, believing he can get away with mostly anything because he's a rock star. Todd knew Envy since they were eleven as they grew up together in Montreal. The two shared (in Envy's opinion) a deeply loving relationship until Todd's family moved out of Toronto. Ramona dated Todd for the remainder of high school after she left Lucas Lee, saying they were the "bad kids" together. He vanished for two weeks while they dated, during which he went vegan and gained his telekinetic powers (having apparently been studied by scientists). Todd returned and took Ramona out of class to prove his love for her by blasting one of the two craters in the moon, causing what Ramona described as "About 30 pages of explosions and tidal waves. Todd ended up going to a vegan college while Ramona went to the The University of Carolina in the Sky, though, so the two decided to call it quits. It wasn't until later that he was reunited with Envy and the two started dating, at which point he once again punched another hole in the moon to prove his love for her this time. By Scott Pilgrim & the Infinite Sadness, the two are still dating while touring with their band. However unknown to Envy, he started cheating on her with the drummer of the band, Lynette Guycott (from his flashback inside Honest Ed's, we see that she seduced him into it). Envy then found out they were having an affair when Lynette and Todd came walking out of the bathroom after having an hour of sex with Lynette's underwear on his head and Todd zipping his pants. Their relationship ended abruptly after this. Being a vegan, Todd had massive telekinetic powers. With these powers intact, Todd was nearly invincible and Scott was barely able to even touch him until his powers were taken away by the vegan police for his violation of the vegan code. Use of these powers made his hair flare up which he would comb back down, as in the "Super Saiyan" power-up transformation of the Dragonball Z series. Coincidentally, all "Saiyans" from the Dragonball Z series have vegetable related names, and the word "Saiyan" itself is a Japanese pun on the words "Vegetable" and "People" (lit - vegetable race). Todd was arrogant, vain, and insensitive, as well as a horrible liar (Scott even calls him a "Cocky Cock"). He was also either a genius, or incredibly dim. Going through Volume 3 this can be seen again and again as half the stuff he says makes no sense unless he explains it, or requires some kind of explanation. His vegan powers are chalked up to the other 90% of a normal person's brain being "filled up with curds and whey" while a vegan is somehow able to exploit this which makes no sense. He defends the obvious holes in his Vegan powers explanation by simply stating "maybe if you knew the science..." Furthermore, his line "Tell it to the cleaning lady on Monday" makes no sense until he rationalizes the lady cleans up dust (he's going to be turning Scott into dust), and the cleaning lady gets the weekend off, so Monday. While that may be just goofy talk, it could also suggest his ability to think way ahead since the line appears to have come on the fly. Earlier in Vol 3, Todd acted rather laid-back and seem to be quiet guy. He would let Envy do the talking for him before he fights Scott. But his true personality is revealed as the story progresses. Todd had a personal belief that he had immunity over all moral standards due to his rock star status, allowing him to do what he wants with little caution. This was displayed by his retaliation at Envy after she kicked him in the crotch upon learning of him cheating on her. He used his psychic powers to throw her at the sound stage, and flipped off at a shocked crowd. However, this belief was proven false after losing his powers as punishment for breaking his vegan diet. Todd also seemed to be a very sloppy kisser as seen in Ramona's flashback and with Lynette. While watching Todd and Lynette make out, Ramona stated that "You'd think he'd improve with age" implying he hasn't changed much since his teenage years. Todd's teen years seemed to be tumultuous for him and likely spawned his "evil" status as prior to that (as shown when he lived in Quebec in Envy's flashback) he is shown to be quite good. Part of this may have been due to his tumultuous relationship to his father, whom he could never please and who never believed he had the willpower to be a vegan. In the end, Todd's father proved right. Overall Todd shows signs of being a Narcissist, due to his self-centeredness and lack of empathy for others. Often going unnoticed, some parts of Todd resemble Scott very much. Their full names resemble each other, they're both bassists and while Todd is Ramona's 3rd ex-boyfriend, Scott has 3 ex-girlfriends. It should also be noticed that Todd is the only evil ex that Scott was previously aware of due to the fact that Envy left him for Todd. Unlike the other evil-exes, Todd shows very little resentment towards Ramona for their break-up. This makes his motivations for joining the League somewhat questionable. He may have been pressured into joining the League by Gideon because of his powers. Roxanne "Roxie" Richter '''(sometimes spelled "Roxy") is Ramona's fourth Evil Ex and the only ex-girlfriend. She was born on the moon and is also a Half-Ninja. She dated Ramona while they both attended The University of Carolina in the Sky. Ramona's university roommate and the only ex-girlfriend. She explains that their relationship was just a phase she went through (or as Scott puts it, a 'sexy phase'). After post-secondary, they broke up and hadn't seen or heard much from one another. She also may have had sex with Ramona when she was staying at Ramona's in Volume 4, though Ramona denies this to Scott. Roxie could move at near-ninja like speed, attaining a velocity where she became visible to the human eye only as a black blur. She was able to travel through Subspace, having taught Ramona everything she knew. Both she and others repeatedly bring up that she is not a ninja, only "half-ninja", though the details are not explained. It may be that only one of her parents was a ninja, or that she never fully finished her training. Roxie is also capable of teleportation, and can disappear in a cloud of smoke. In the movie, she can become invisible. The Free Scott Pilgrim comic also implies that she can magically turn movie posters into "Ninja Scrolls". The first time she attacked Scott she was very mad because he punched her in the boob. Despite being insane, Roxie has somewhat of an inferiority complex over her appearance and her "half ninja" background. She also enjoys taunting Scott. Roxie is also an accomplished artist, and she had an art show in a local gallery somewhere in Toronto. Ramona was thinking of attending; however, Scott defeated Roxie before the show opened. She also seems to be very descriptive, since she is see using a lot of personifications. Of all the evil exes, Ramona and Roxie seem to have the best relationship and hold the least animosity when Roxie isn't trying to kill Scott. In fact, judging from her dialogue the first time she and Ramona appear together, her reason for wanting to kill Scott is not just a desire for revenge against Ramona; she apparently seeks to kill Scott because she believes that he's "obviously" cheating on Ramona with Lisa Miller. When Ramona hid Scott in her bag and fled into Subspace, Roxie did not want to hurt the former and let them go, giving Scott a day to prepare for their duel. '''Kyle & Ken Katayanagi are Ramona Flowers' fifth and sixth evil exes. Scott has to fight them at the same time, to his disadvantage. They are twins, and the primary antagonists of Volume 5, although the dramatic overtones of the volume push the Twins into the background. It is known that Ramona used to date both of them at the same time, but without each knowing about the other (basically cheating on both of them). When the truth was revealed, the twins had sworn to always do everything together from that moment on. There seems to be no hostility between the two considering their former relationship with Ramona. They seem to place the blame solely on her. Scott ends up having to fight the twins 4 times before really winning the battle. Ken and Kyle do not have many "special powers". They do not like to get their hands dirty, and use several robots to attack Scott Pilgrim. They are, however, skilled martial artists and make use of a number of tag-team moves ultilized through the "Twin Link", such the "Double Hurricane Kick" and "Simul-punch", when fighting hand-to-hand as a homage to Double Dragon. Their hurricane kicks can also be seen as a homage to Street Fighter duo Ryu and Ken. Kyle and Ken are both incredibly arrogant. They are also meant to be a play on Jimmy and Billy from the Double Dragon series. Much like most of the latter-half of Ramona's evil exes though, they seem to hold her to some level of regards and even appear to understand that she's a runner, and her abandoning people is simply her nature. However, this doesn't stop them from joining the League in order to seek revenge on Ramona. Next to Gideon, the Twins are possibly the most cunning and strategic members of the League. Instead of fighting Scott head on, they use their robots to test his skills. They also take the time to learn about Scott, including his past relationship with Kim Pine who the Twins identify as the one "constant" in Scott's life. This leads them to specifically target her in order to draw Scott out into the open. In addition, they are able to deduce that Scott's relationship with Ramona is on shaky ground, and use this knowledge to demoralize him during their final fight. Gideon Gordon Graves is Ramona Flowers' seventh evil ex-boyfriend, the leader and founder of the League of Ramona's Evil Ex-Boyfriends and the main antagonist of the Scott Pilgrim comics series. Gideon isn't seen much throughout the series, except for a blurry picture taken by Wallace Wells, and briefly in the shadows at the end of Volume 3. He also appears in the fourth volume in the form of a mysterious shadowy figure, and in book five, though he's not actually seen. He finally appears in Volume 6 with surprisingly pointy hair and a nasty attitude. Gideon first met Ramona at a party in New York and the two quickly formed a relationship. Despite Ramona's feelings for Gideon, Gideon saw his relationship with Ramona purely as an experiment, during which he inflicted Ramona with The Glow. Fed up of him constantly pushing her away, Ramona decided to leave Gideon, leaving nothing except a letter. Unfortunately for Ramona, Gideon walked in on her just as she finished the letter. Ramona, filled with intense emotions, became overwhelmed by The Glow and vanished into Subspace, taking the letter with her. After Ramona left, Gideon got totally wasted out of his mind and put up a huge drunken rant on Craigslist about her. This got the attention of Ramona's other six evil exes who contacted him. Gideon used this opportunity to form the League of Ramona's Evil Exes, which he would use to control the future of Ramona's love life. Gideon is an epic mastermind, genius and inventor. Gideon created The Glow; a powerful weapon described as "emotional warfare" that causes those who are affected to be overwhelmed by their own hangups, effectively sealing them within their own minds. It accomplishes this by manipulating the Subspace within the minds of those who contract the Glow. Gideon claims that he cannot be affected by the Glow as he's "been locked in his head since the day he was born." Using the Glow, Gideon can also manipulate Subspace and used his abilities to remain in control of Ramona's head even after the two broke up, he also used his abilities to alter some of Scott's high school memories. Whilst in Ramona's head, Gideon was able to transform himself into a grotesque, god-like form, adored by all his exes. Gideon is also shown to be a competent fighter, as he was able to quite easily beat Scott into submission. During the fight, Gideon removes the Power Of Love from Scott's chest, leveling him down. With the Power of Love, Gideon shows himself to be very proficient with swords, as he uses the sword with great skill. Considering this, along with the fact that he hid a sword in Envy's dress, it can be assumed that swords are Gideon's weapon of choice. As a villain, Gideon is portrayed as a stereotypical evil mastermind. He is rich, intelligent, and extremely arrogant. He is normally cool and collected and tends to plan ahead greatly. He's easily angered when his plans don't come to fruition, monologues, and is generally conniving and calmly insults his enemies, pointing out their personal flaws. He is also a highly manipulative and charismatic puppet master who stays in the shadows throughout much of the story, while sending the other Evil Exes to fight Scott for him. Gideon is also quite sadistic, as demonstrated by his psychotic grin when he stabs Scott, and later Ramona. In many ways Gideon is a typical case of Narcissistic Personality Disorder: he possesses a highly grandiose, idealised and very unrealistic view of himself, and reacts with extreme anger and defensiveness whenever reality even slightly contradicts his illusions. His entire perception of the world is filtered through his ego, and this extends to his relationships, which are emotionally abusive, over-demanding, and devoid of any real affection. Instead, he views the girls he dates as accessories to his greatness, giving them the bare minimum emotional attention and otherwise neglecting and exhausting them, yet his messed up ego causes him to react violently when they dump him, wanting to punish them for suggesting he is anything less than amazing. When it comes to relationships Scott and Gideon share a lot of common traits like being a dick, womanizing, and mistreating their significant others (though Scott does the latter thing unintentionally, while Gideon derives pleasure from it). However, by the time of their final battle, Scott comes to accept and understand the kind of person he's been while Gideon continues to view himself as flawless which leads to his downfall. One of the ten secrets Bryan Lee O'Malley revealed to Schwartzman about the character was that "Gideon is very passive aggressive, and so he’s not overtly evil. He smiles a lot, just kind of “kill ‘em with kindness,” but you can feel that it’s not sincere almost instantly." Schwartzman also stated that he really liked learning about this aspect of the character. In general, Gideon is ruthless and completely uncaring about the people around him (including the other members of the League and even Ramona herself). At the same time, Gideon does not cope well with being rejected or dumped (another thing he and Scott have in common). When Ramona leaves him, he loses control of himself, gets drunk, and posts an inflammatory rant on Craigslist, leading to the creation of the League of Evil Exes. His motivations for wanting to control the future of Ramona's love life stem not from any feelings he may have had for her, but rather out of a need to maintain his own ego. As Gideon himself puts it, he's a guy who's trapped inside his own head, but he doesn't see this as an issue. Minions The Demon Hipster Chicks are a group of female demons in Hipster form. They are either demons that work for Matthew Patel, or are illusions created by his powers. Like Matthew, the Demon Hipster Chicks can levitate and throw fireballs. They each wear a tank top with a star on them, a mini-skirt, and dark pantyhose. They have slit eyes, fanged teeth, bat wings and claw-like nails. In Volume 1, Matthew Patel summons these demons to assist him against Scott Pilgrim and his friends. They hurl fireballs at Scott and the others, but Scott and his friends manage to block their attacks by conjuring a Musical Shield around themselves. Scott then counterattacks with a song about "friendship, courage, and whatever" that stuns Matthew and his Demon Hipster Chicks. Scott then finishes Matthew off with a single flying punch, causing the Demons to vanish. The Video Game Enemies are a group of enemies who are associated with the League during the events of the Scott Pilgrim vs. the World Game. They include: · Mike: Weakest enemy in the game. Dangerous when in a group. · Lee: Has a jump kick attack, uses a taunt that'll lower a player's Guts Points. · Luke: A formidable enemy who knows when to strike. · Richard: This enemy will pick up any item he'll find, throws it at the player, and has great blocking abilities. · Malcolm: A tall enemy with a deadly punch and kick attack. · Dobermans: Big dogs with a deadly bite. · Jesse: A fast enemy who can easily dodge most attacks and completely dodge heavy attacks. · William: A fat enemy who is immune to fast attacks, and has a deadly punch. He will attempt to slam down on the player when he or she is down. · Paparazzi: Guys with flash cameras that'll stun the player. · John: An enemy who'll attempt to damage the player by running towards them, and get blown up. · Alien: A guy in a blue alien costume with a ray gun. · Raxzilla: A guy with a green dinosaur costume with a fire breath and a charge attack. · Cameron: A weak enemy wearing motion capture suits. · Bats: Giant bats that'll damage the player by flying towards them. · Raymond: Lucas Lee's skateboarders/stunt doubles. Encountered during Lucas Lee's boss battle. · Rex: A bodyguard in a blue suit. He will punch the player if he or she tries to pick him up or attacks him longer than expected when down. · Brad: A dark skinned palette swap of Rex. · Ryan: An enemy hipster in red who is dangerous, and will attempt to score a critical hit. · Stella: A rollerskater with a knee-kick attack. · Rick: This enemy will knock out the player's coins by a shoulder tackle. · David: An enemy hipster in black who is more dangerous than Ryan, and one of the toughest enemies encountered. · Hanzo: A ninja in black with a sword. · Fuuma: White/blue palette swap of Hanzo with a fireball attack. · Frank: Red palette swap of Hanzo that runs across the screen throwing shuriken. · Buta: Fat kunoichi with sais. Like William, she will slam down on the player if he or she is down. · Denzel: A man engulfed in flames. · Robot Chuck: A man with a Gundam-like head. · Linus: Palette swap of Robot Chuck with a pumpkin head. · Harley: Palette swap of William with a pumpkin head. · Tom: Palette swap of Robot Chuck with a skull head, acts similar to Jesse. · Donnie: Palette swap of William with an Asian appearance. · Sammo: A skillful enemy with kung fu techniques. · Owls: White owls that'll attempt to divebomb at the player. · Wolverines: Wild animals with a damage dealing slash attack. · Zombie Jerry: A male zombie, slow moving but with high Health Points. · Zombie Lucy: A female zombie, slow moving but with high Health Points. · Musclebomber: A big robot with damage dealing arms, explodes when defeated. · Absymbel: Robots with attached guns. · Bee-0 (normal & flying): Small robots with a deadly bite. Flying type shoots at the player. · Gun Turret: Deployable gun turrets that emerge from the floor. · Alberta: Genetically engineered palette-swaps of Kim armed with shock sticks. · Wright: Yellow-suited enemy with a jetpack that can attack the player from the air. Katayanagi Robots are robots created by the Twins to attack Scott Pilgrim on their behalf. They include: · Robot-01 is a humanoid robot created by the Katayanagi Twins to fight Scott Pilgrim. The Robot-01 is pretty small in size but can still kick Scott's ass. It attacked Scott at Julie Powers party in Volume 5. Scott then eventually defeats it, but much to his disappointment, it leaves no item or rewards behind. Fortunately, there's still plenty of junk food left at the party. · The Twins' Second Robot is the second robot Kyle & Ken Katayanagi send after Scott Pilgrim in Scott Pilgrim vs. the Universe. The robot is fought during a Sex Bob-omb gig at Sneaky Dee's, that Julie Powers organized to get back at Stephen Stills for their latest breakup. The gig was actually a trap set up by the Twins in order to defeat Scott, with flyers posted around the club advertising the fight. Their plan, however, backfired as Scott easily defeated the robot by smashing its head with his bass. Unfortunately, the blow broke said guitar, making it completely unusable. · The Twins' Third Robot is the third and final robot Kyle & Ken Katayanagi sent after Scott Pilgrim in Scott Pilgrim vs. the Universe. The robot was fought at one of Julie Powers' many, many parties. After a short exchange of words with the Twins, the duo unleash the robot to attack Scott. The robot is considerably larger than Scott, and used its height and large mass to its advantage by holding Scott out of reach with one hand whilst pummeling him with the other. Scott initially struggles against the robot, but at some point he gains the upper hand (unseen by the reader), and defeats the giant robot, detaching its right hand and head in the process. · The Super Fighting Robot was created and piloted by the Katayanagi Twins and is a sub-boss of World 5 in Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game. The Robot initially pursues the players up the Fire Escape section, using it's rocket arms to crush the levels on the fire escape in an attempt to hit the players. Once the players reach the roof of the building they're on, the Super Fighting Robot reveals itself to the players. The Super Fighting Robot in controlled the Katayanagi Twins who reside in the robots head. In battle, the robot uses it's detachable rocket arms to try and squash the characters, to defeat the robot, the players must defeat said arms. During the battle, the robot will unleash a barrage of missiles onto the players, who must avoid being hit by them by not walking on the target markers. Once the players defeat one of the robot's arms, the robot will step back and try to hit the players with a powerful, albeit easy to avoid, laser. Once both arms are destroyed, the giant mech will start to break down, forcing the Twins to escape to their fortress in the Robot's detachable head. The Super Fighting Robot is last seen in the game's credits. An Infobox for the Super Fighting Robot says that it's the prototype of the "Kazinger K," a reference to the anime Mazinger Z. Category:Enemy Faction